


Come to an Understanding

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: Subaki isn't sure what Niles wants from him, but he knows he wants no part of it.





	Come to an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



“Boo.”

Subaki nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, and the knife pressed to his neck, waking up from his half-slumber and fumbling for his weapon.

“Not as omniscient as you thought, huh?” The voice behind him chuckled, and Subaki’s panic turned to irritation as he recognized it.

“Niles. To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you today?”

“Oh, nothing.” A hand patted his shoulder. “I just wanted to prove that I could, in fact, sneak up on you. And you looked so delightfully helpless, all sprawled out on your little stool...your face is even more punchable when you’re sleeping, by the way.”

Subaki rolled his eyes, even if Niles couldn’t see it. “Well, congrats, you’ve made your point. Now, would you remove your blade from my neck?”

He flinched when he felt Niles flick a few strands of his hair with his finger. “Oh, not yet. After all, you were awfully vulnerable like this. What if I had been an enemy? You’d be bleeding out on the floor right now, and those stains would be a nightmare to get out. I have to wonder what’s made the legendary Mr. Perfect so lazy all of a sudden.”

Subaki’s lip twitched. He tried to pull out of Niles’ grip, but the knife followed him, its edge cold and sharp on his throat. “Nothing,” he lied. “You just caught me at a bad moment.”

“A bad moment, hmm? Nothing’s wrong at all?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re just sitting in a dark stable, doing nothing, for no reason at all? It’s a lovely day outside, and your comrades are training just outside here.” Niles gestured to the window, the only source of light in the stable, where the voices of other soldiers drifted in. “I find it hard to believe that someone as perfect as you wouldn’t want to be training at the designated time.”

Subaki’s lip twitched. “You’re making a rather large deal out of me taking a short break.”

“Is that so? Well, then, I’m sure you won’t mind if I just...”

Subaki gasped when Niles drove his heel into Subaki’s shin and left it there, putting pressure on the injury he hadn’t wanted anyone to notice he’d acquired.

“I believe I told you,” the thief purred into his ear, “I’m not an idiot. I noticed you limping your way into here, no matter how you tried to hide it. Not the best place to secretly lick your wounds, when someone could walk in at any moment.”

Subaki grimaced. “Now you know. Are you here to slit my neck while I’m down?”

Niles hummed in thought. “Maybe. Maybe not. But I certainly came here to witness you with your defenses all nice and broken down...and maybe break you down further, while I’m at it.”

This was ridiculous. Subaki grabbed Niles’ wrist with both hands and yanked the knife away from his neck, standing on one confident leg and one weakened one. “If you don’t mind, I’m not in the mood to continue this conversation.”

He had only taken a few steps away, wincing at the twinges of pain in his leg, when a weight slammed against his back. He stumbled forward, only stopping himself from falling by bracing his hands on one of the low stable walls.

“If you don’t mind,” Niles muttered, wrapping one arm around Subaki’s waist and pressing his other hand over Subaki’s on the wall, “I _am_ in the mood to continue this conversation. Unless you’d rather I gag you and do all the talking.”

Subaki tried to pull away, but Niles’ grip was deceptively strong, and between his leg and the leverage Niles had on him by keeping him slightly bent over, it was harder than it should have been.

“What is wrong with you?” he demanded.

“You’ve asked that before,” Niles replied. “Are you that interested in the gory details of my life? Where should I start? With my tragic origin story? That’s a classic. What about my troubled childhood? Always a hit. Ooh, ooh, or maybe I should share the story of how I lost my virginity? That’s my personal favorite.”

Subaki ignored him. “You’re just doing this to get a rise out of me.”

“Yes.” The hand on his hip shifted, and Subaki felt the thin pressure of the knife again, this time dragging against his upper thigh. “And no.”

He grimaced. “Enough with the coy answers. What do you want from me?”

The color drained from Subaki’s cheeks when Niles’ fingers brushed over the front of his pants in a deliberate, unmistakable touch. “As I said. Breaking you would be too much fun for a scoundrel like me to resist.”

“Y-yes, well...” He hesitated. “I have no interest in being broken.”

“Mm,” Niles hummed, pushing the heel of his hand against Subaki’s groin. “Why don't you call for help, then? I won't even stop you. Pinky promise."

Subaki opened his mouth, but froze before anything came out. Niles chuckled against the back of his neck.

"You realize, don't you? You can have someone come rescue you...but they'll have to see you like this."

He did realize. Niles could tell by the way his hand shook at the thought.

"Is that worth it to you, Subaki?" His left hand slid from Subaki's hip down to the front of his thigh, and Subaki briefly thought that the touch of his fingers was worse than the sting of his knife. "For someone to see you so helpless? To have to explain why you couldn't just fight a skinny little thief off? It's all your decision."

Subaki kept his gaze fixed on the dusty floor, his cheeks flushed red. "You're sick, Niles."

"Oh, I'm sick?" His hand wandered to the inside of Subaki's thigh, stroking lightly between his legs. "I mean, I won't disagree with you. But you're the one who'd rather let himself be violated than ask for help. Sounds pretty sick to me."

Subaki glanced up at the sunlight streaming through the window, listened to the cheery voices chatting outside, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just...just get on with it.”

Niles smirked, placing a cold kiss at the side of his neck. “Now, now. Where’s your sense of romance?” 

“Not anywhere close to you, that’s for sure-ah!”

Subaki jerked away as Niles palmed his crotch and squeezed, hard.

“Quiet, there,” Niles warned. “Wouldn’t want your friends to hear you and come running, now would you?”

“Then shut up and get on with it,” he whispered, harsh.

“Ooh, giving orders, now?” Niles drew that damned knife again, bringing it up to his throat. “I’m not sure I like that. Maybe I should punish you for it.”

The edge of the blade dug into his neck, and Subaki felt blood start to rush to the surface of his skin.

“Niles,” he whispered, harsh and panicked.

“Hmm?”

He swallowed. “Not where everyone will see. Please.”

There was a moment’s pause, in which both of them were completely still. Then Subaki gasped as he felt a stinging pain on the surface of his chest. Right over his heart.

“Avoid revealing shirts for a while, and you’ll be fine,” Niles hummed, tearing Subaki's shirt open and dragging a calloused finger over the cut he’d made. Blood was welling up eagerly, and Niles gathered it on the tip of his finger before bringing it to Subaki’s lips. “Wouldn’t want to stain your pretty clothes.”

Reluctantly, Subaki took the finger into his mouth, gingerly licking up his own blood. It didn’t taste like much, just a vague suggestion of salt and copper. But Niles gave an exaggerated moan, and Subaki jabbed an elbow into his side. “If I have to be quiet, so do you.”

“I don’t know,” Niles purred, dragging the blunt side of the blade down Subaki’s chest and stomach. “It doesn’t matter to me if everyone knows I’m fucking you. I don’t care what anyone else in this place thinks of me.”

“Clearly,” Subaki muttered, staring down in distaste as Niles finally removed the hand between his legs, only to tug Subaki's pants roughly down to his thighs. He took a small measure of comfort in the fact that, despite Niles’ tactless ministrations, Niles hadn’t managed to make him hard.

The comfort was short-lived, given that Niles immediately shoved his hand back between his legs and wrapped them around his balls, squeezing hard. Subaki’s knees buckled, and he would have lost his balance if not for the stable wall he was clinging to. 

“Stop - stop!” He tried to hiss, but it came out as more of a whine. He reached back and tried to pry Niles’ hand away, but the angle was too awkward for him to get enough leverage.

“Nah.” Niles grabbed the convenient handle Subaki kept his hair styled in and yanked his head back so he could see his face, then loosened his grip the slightest amount, just so he could move his fingers and toy with Subaki’s balls, his touch far too rough to be pleasurable...to most people.

"I'm testing a theory."

Subaki’s eyes began watering, and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Niles took in the view greedily, placing a sarcastic kiss on his jaw and rubbing his growing erection against Subaki’s ass. Subaki tried to choke down a whimper, but it was out of his mouth before he stopped it, and Niles grinned when he glanced down.

“I thought you’d enjoy this,” he purred, moving his hand to Subaki’s cock, which was half-hard and Subaki had no idea why. It had hurt, so much, so why was his body responding to it like this?

“A guy like you needs someone to rough him up every now and then. It’s a good reminder that you aren’t as perfect as you like to think.” Niles released his ponytail and dragged the tip of the knife over Subaki’s inner thigh, dangerously close, and Subaki’s breath stopped for a moment. “Your body knows exactly what you need. Your brain is just a little slow on the uptake.”

“No,” Subaki muttered, "I don’t want anything like this.”

“Really?” Niles rubbed his calloused thumb over the head of Subaki’s cock, and Subaki’s hips jerked forward. The knife pricked his skin, a sharp, concentrated pain, and he pulled back as far as he could, hissing through his teeth. Of course, that just pressed him against Niles’ cock, which was fully hard by now. “Your body says otherwise,” the thief continued, spitting in his hand before stroking Subaki’s shaft roughly. “You should stop over-thinking things, for once. You’ll be so much happier.”

Subaki grunted, squirming in his grip. The damned thief was good with his hands - not a surprise, perhaps, considering all the time he spent picking locks - but that was exactly what Subaki didn’t need at the moment. To come undone at the fondling of some pervert who was probably still planning to murder him at some point.

“What are you thinking about?” Niles whispered, his lips pressed against Subaki’s ear, which was flushed as red as the rest of his face by now.

“How much I hate you,” Subaki grunted.

“Really? Maybe you should be thinking about the fact that I hardly needed to do anything before you started thrusting into my hand.”

Subaki looked down and froze, horrified at what he’d been doing without even realizing it. Niles laughed.

“I’d say there’s no shame in it, but for you...yes, you should definitely be ashamed.” 

“Niles, please,” he whined, beyond a bit of damaged pride at this point. “Just finish this. Finish it and leave me alone.”

“Maybe I will.” Niles stroked his knuckles over the underside of Subaki’s shaft, maddeningly lightly. “If you ask nicely.”

Subaki shook his head, blinking the lingering tears out of the corners of his eyes. As unpleasant as this was, he wasn't going to lower himself that far. He couldn't.

"That's a relief." Niles' hand moved away for a moment, and Subaki heard the rustle of fabric behind him. "I'm planning to have so much more fun with you."

Subaki trembled when he felt Niles' cock rub against his ass, hot and thick. "Y-you wouldn't."

Niles wrapped his fingers around Subaki's neck, and his lips pressed against the side of Subaki's throat as he rutted shamelessly against him. "I wouldn't what?"

"Put that inside me," Subaki whispered, flinching as a pair of boisterous voices passed particularly close to the window. "I...I've never..."

The fingers around his neck tightened to an uncomfortable degree. "You underestimate what I would do," Niles said.

Subaki wanted to curse at him. Instead, he swallowed and whispered, “Please.”

He was getting tired of hearing Niles laugh. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I wasn't planning to anyway." There was movement behind him, and then Niles' cock was between Subaki's thighs. He forced the warrior's legs together, making sure his wounded leg was the one he pushed at. "That, we can save for a more intimate setting."

Subaki couldn't let out a sigh of relief, because Niles' grip on his throat hadn't let up. In fact, he was squeezing harder, and it was quickly growing difficult to breathe. "Niles," he gasped, more focused on getting air into his lungs than on the sensation of Niles thrusting between his thighs, rutting against the underside of his balls in the process. It might have been pleasant, if he wasn't starting to panic.

"I like it when you say my name like that." Niles' voice was heady and dark.

"Let me go," Subaki pleaded, reaching up and tugging at Niles' wrist. "Please." Surely Niles wasn't planning on strangling him? That didn't seem like his style, but then again, when had Niles ever been predictable?

Niles squeezed even harder for a brief, painful moment, then loosened his grip slightly, allowing Subaki to take in a desperate gasp of humid air. "You'd be surprised how long it takes to properly choke someone. Relax. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Then Niles' hand was on his cock again, and if anything, it had gotten harder. Subaki let out a soft, reluctant moan, his fingers clamping down on Niles' wrist, trying not to push his hips into the thief's grip.

"I wish we had a mirror. You need to see yourself, Subaki. Because this?" He tightened his fingers around Subaki's throat and cock at the same time, drawing a noise from him that would best be described as a squeak. "This is perfect. Not that stuck-up act you parade around on and off the battlefield. This is the real you."

He released Subaki's neck, then placed a surprisingly gentle kiss against the skin, where faint bruises from his fingers were already forming. "And it's perfect."

Subaki took a deep breath. "Please. You know nothing about me. Just get it over with." He hated all of this. He hated Niles, but mostly he hated himself. For getting injured. For letting his guard down. For feeling so much pleasure from the pain in his neck, from the cut on his chest, and from the stimulation from Niles' cock and fingers.

"I believe I already told you I will. When you ask nicely."

Subaki stared at the wall, then closed his eyes and bit down the last shreds of his pride. "Please."

Niles scoffed. "Really? Come on. You know that's not going to do it."

"...Please finish me?"

“Well, you could sound more confident about it...but I suppose your wish is my command.” 

Subaki stuffed his own knuckles into his mouth to muffle the groan he made when Niles jerked him off hard enough to finally give him release, semen splattering the soft hay under his feet. He hung his head, breathing hard, then craned his neck back to glare at the thief. “Got what you wanted?”

Niles laughed and kicked his good leg out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. Subaki turned around and was about to snap something at him, but his confidence wavered at the sight Niles' cock, still hard and wet at the tip.

"Do I look like I'm finished to you?"

"I suppose you want me to do something about it," Subaki muttered, rubbing at his sore neck.

Niles grabbed his hair again, yanking Subaki's head towards his crotch with both hands. "It's like you can read my mind."

Subaki turned his head to the side, letting the tip of Niles' cock poke him in the cheek. "If I do this, will you leave me alone already?"

Niles hummed for a moment. "Maybe. I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance, which is better than the odds you have if you don't put your mouth to a better use than whining at me."

Taking a deep breath, Subaki opened his mouth and did just that. He wasn't experienced at this by any means, but it didn't seem to matter, because Niles was more interested in holding his head in place and thrusting into his mouth far too deep to be comfortable. Subaki made panicked choking noises, his nose bumping painfully against the hair on Niles' pelvis, until he could gather his composure enough to breathe through his nose.

He received a small mercy in the fact that Niles didn't last too long. Subaki gulped down several deep breaths when Niles yanked him off of his cock, but Niles didn't release his grip on Subaki's head. Instead, he finished himself off with his hand, spilling himself over Subaki's flushed face and mussed hair. Subaki shouted in protest and jerked away as soon as he was able, scrubbing at the mess Niles had made of him.

Niles just grinned, tucking himself back into his pants. "Well, that was the best afternoon I've had in a while. Have fun getting that out of your hair before the others notice. "

"Screw you," Subaki muttered, trying to wipe his eyebrows clean.

“You just did. But I'm not in the mood for a round two...at least not today.” He reached down and ruffled Subaki’s hair. “I’d sleep with one eye open, if I were you.”


End file.
